


Blood

by DeCarabas



Series: Fugitives Together [16]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeCarabas/pseuds/DeCarabas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spirits don't bleed. For the prompt "a fistfight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

Spirits don’t bleed.

Pain, yes, Justice knows pain, not in his nerves but in his mind, where it matters, but blood in the Fade was as illusory as everything else, and here it sings, here it’s a power that flows through the world, sweet and repellent in its sweetness and impossible to escape, running sickeningly through his own veins, pounding in his ears; it’s a lyrium-laced scent on the air, spattered across his face, the armored bodies at his feet— _injustice/pride/templar/fear/complacency_ —and Hawke panting beside him, open-mouthed, a line of sweat running down his profile in the firelight.

And he drinks in the sight, the solidness of him. Presses a kiss to bloody knuckles and breathes a healing spell, relieved when it works. Licks at the taste on his own lips and grounds himself here in the mortal world, his mortal life.

“You back, love?” Hawke says, and Anders didn’t truly go anywhere but he smiles wearily, blinks the last of the blue haze from his vision.

“Yeah. I’m back.”

He worries at his split lip with his tongue, and spirits don’t bleed.


End file.
